Don't Treat Me Like Glass
by shaggzgurl8
Summary: Willow is pregnant and the father doen't want it
1. finding out

"Where's Willow?" Xander asked when Oz walked into the library without the red head. "She went to the hosital. She was sick. But she said what it wasn't anything that we should worry about." Oz said and grabbed a book from the center of the table. "So what demon are we looking for?" Oz asked. "A werewolf." Giles said and Oz dropped the book on the floor. Giles looked at him and he just gave a nervous laugh. "Scary little things." Oz said then bent down and picked the book back up.

Willow tooka deep breath and walked into the hospital. "Willow Rosenburg." She said to the woman at the front desk. "Please have a seat, I'll let the doctor know you are here." The woman said with a smile. "Where is the bathroom?" Willow asked. "Down that hall to the left." The nurse said then stood from the desk and disappeared in the back. Willow walked down the hall till she came to the door with the womens rest room sign on it and walked in and to a stall and threw up.

"So the wolf attacked at the park the other night, he or she attcked the next night at the Bronze, when we weren't there, and then last night he or she attacked at the make out spot." Buffy said and looked at the map at Suddydale. "He or she is defanatly around the school. Maybe he is one of the students." She said looking at Oz. He gulped and broke into a sweat.

"Willow Rosenburg." The female doctor called and Willow put down the magazine, got up and followed the doctor. "Right in here." She said and they walked into a small room. It was a simple room. Counter on the right wall, table across from the door, and a supply table on the left wall. "Please have a seat." The doctor said and pulled up a chair. Willow sat on the table and looked at the doctor. "What's wrong?" The doctor asked. Willow felt tears come to her eyes. "I..I..I think I'm pregnant." She said and wiped away some tears that rolled down her face. "Well, we'll do some tests and then we'll know if you are or not." The doctor said then reached past her for the pressure thing.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Oz said and walked out leaving his book open. "You think he's hiding something?" Xander asked once Oz had left the library. "No he's probably just nervous about having to go up against a werewolf." Buffy said and Xander just nodded. "It's probably nothing right?" Xander asked and Buffy nodded. "Nothing." She said and then the phone. Giles got up and answered the phone. He held it out to Buffy. "It's Willow."

Willow sat outside the hospital crying. She saw Buffys mothers black SUV pull into the parking lot and she stood. The vehicle stopped and Buffy got out. "Willow what's wrong. You sounded hysterical over the phone." Buffy said as she ran over to the crying red head. "I got bad news and I got worse news. Which do you want first?" She asked. "I'll take the bad news first." Buffy said and helped Willow into the vehicle then ran tot he other side and got in behide the wheel. "Vampires are atking blood from the hospital. I think there might be an insider." She told Buffy. "And the worse news?" Buffy asked and Willow let out a sob then said, "I'm pregnant." Buffy looked at her and her mouth dropped open.


	2. OZ!

Buffy looked at her and her jaw dropped. "What?" he asked and Willow chuckled at the look on her face. "I'm pregnant." She said again adn her smile turned into a frown. "You and Oz?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. "But we used protection both times." Willow said and Buffy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Wills, you're going to be a mommy!" Buffy exclaimed. "Yeah." Willow said with a smile. "You'll be a great mommy." Buffy told her.

Oz walked back into the library and saw that Buffy had left but Spike had joined them. Spike looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. He hoped he didn't say anything about the way he smelled. He smelled like a wet dog to some one with the right type of smell. "Oz." Spike just said and Oz nodded to him and walked back to his seat and sat down. He pulled his book back to him and looked at the page. The door to the librayr opened and Buffy and Willow walked in. He looked up and saw Spike and the rest of the group looking at the door. He turned his head and saw that his red headed lover was looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes. She smelled different but he couldn't place the smell. "Oz, we need to talk." She said in a choked up voice. The words hit him he thought she was going to tell him that she had found out that he was a werewolf and didn't want to be with him anymore. He slowly stood from his seat and walked toward her. She turned from and walked out the door and he followed her. When they were a little ways away from the library she turned to him. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm pregnant." She told him and he coughed. "What?" He asked and she repeated herself. "Oh my god." He said and turned from her. "Aren't you happy Oz?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Willow, you can't have that baby." He told her and she looked shocked at him. "Why?" She asked and eh turned to her. "Because it's not supposed to be." He said and her eyes filled with tears. "You don't want to have a baby with me?" She asked and he looked her in the eyes. She slapped him across the face. ""Am I not good enough?" She asked and he looked at her in shock. "That is not it." He told her. "That baby is not what you think it is." He said pointing to her stomach. "What do you mean?" She asked crying. "I'm not human." Willow, he told her. He looked out the window and saw that it was almost sundown. "I have to go. We'll talk about this later." He said and gave her a small peck on the cheek and ran to the door. "Oz." She called after him. "Oz!" She screamed.

Spike shot out of his seat and ran to the door. "What is wrong with him?" Buffy asked and the rest of them just shrugged and went back to reading. Spike ran out of the library and looked right then left. He saw Willow sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Red?" He asked and walked toward her. She looked away and groaned. "Go away." She said and put her head back down. He walked over to her and squatted down beside her. "What is wrong pet?" He asked adn she looked aup at him with a tear streaked face. "Oz doesn't want me to have our baby. Says it's not what I think it is." She said. Spike was stuck on the word baby. He looked at her in shock. "I mean why wouldn't it be?" She asked and the answer just slipped out of his mouth. "Because he is a werewolf." He said still in shock. Her eyes got wide and she looked at him in shock. "What?" She asked and he just nodded. "The one that has been attacking the people around the town?" She asked and he nodded again. "You're pregnant?" He asked and she nodded. "I couldn't picture some one like Oz killing people." She said. Spike fell back onto his butt and looked at Willow. She still looked like his same old witch. 'Yours? When did dhe become yours?' His mind asked and he just shook his head. "I should go talk to him." Willow said and stood up. Spike stood up with her. "I'll come with you." He said. "No I'll be ok." She said and he shook his head. "Red you are dealing with a werewolf. Not Oz, you're goig to need me. And if you don't want me there then I suggest you wait until next week when there isn't a full moon," He said and she thought about it. "I guess I could wait." She said and looked at him. "Research?" She asked with one of her smiles but Spike shook his head. "I think I'll go crazy if I have to sit in there ith the slayer for one more minite. I'm gonna head out and kill some vampires." He told her. She looked at the way to the library and the way that Spike was walking. "Wait for me." She said and ran after him.

"Where do you think they went?" Buffy asked walking back into the library. "Maybe Oz and Willow went home and Spije decided to stake himself for our benefit." Xander hoped but the look from Buffy told him it was still just his dreams. "Just a thought." He said. "I'm going to go patrolling." Buffy said and grabbed her slayer bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said and left. "Do we get to leave too?" Cordelia asked and Giles just nodded. "Yes, go home and get some sleep." Giles said. "Come on Xander, I'll give you a ride." She said and grabbed her keys. Xander got up adn followed her out the door saying his good-bye to Giles.

"Well this is my place." Willow said adn turned back to Spike. "Yeah." He said adn put his hands into his duster pockets. He pulled out a pack out ciggarettes and pulled one out and put in on his lips. He pulled out his lighter and was about to light it when Willow grabbed his lighter and ciggarette. "Not around a pregnant lady, it'll hurt the baby." She said. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Right forgot." He told her. "You know Spike, you're not as bad as every one says you are." She told him. She she put her hands behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Her lips gently toushed his in a shy kiss but soon his tongue invaded her mouth. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away and pecked him on the cheek. But you are still the Big Bad," She told him and left him standing there with un-normally tight pants. "Yeah." He said and turned and left eh property to go work off some sexual tension.


	3. Where's Willow?

Oz kicked the can and it bounced off the wall and rolled down the alleyway. He wiped angerly at the tears that were running down his face. 'It's just a fetus, hasn't even seen day-  
light yet.' He thought to himself. But he couldn't help the feeling like he was killing a living thing. He walked further into the alley and the smell of trash was assulting his sences. It was painful, but it was a relief to the pain he was feeling from yelling at Willow. He loved her, he knew he did, but he didn't want to take the chance of the baby coming out a werewolf like him. 'Willow wants the baby.' His mind told him. 'She can't have it, it will turn into a wolf and prbably kill her.' A part of him said. 'But what if it has more of Willows genes. Maybe it won't become a werewolf, and instead bcome a witch or wizard.' His mind said. He let out a growl and heard a trash can move. He looked over and saw a small boy walk out from behind it with a scared look on his face. The fear was rolling off of him in waves and it was making Ozs animal side take over. "Run." He growled out. The boy looked at him and then ran. But he did not run fast enough cause Oz caught him easily and fed his hunger.

Willow looked out her living room window and watched the blonde man walk away from the house. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. She remembered the talk with Spike and how he kept asking her one word, 'pregnant?' She smiled and looked back out the window and let the tears run down her face. Oz had been upset. She didn't understand why he was so upset. 'Why didn't he want me to have the baby? What did he mean when he said it wasn't what I thought it was?' She asked herself. SHe was walking up to her room when a 'ridiculous' thought hit her. 'What if Oz is the werewolf we are looking for and that is why he doesn't want me to have the baby.' She thought then chuckled. 'Oz couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. He's too kind.' She thought then walked into her room. She closed the door behimd herself and walked to her dresser on the other side of her bed. She pulled out her green pajamas and walked into the bathroom and changed. She walked back out and climbed into her bed. She adjusted her pillows and then shut off her light. "Good night baby." She said and put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

Spike walked away from the house with a smile. 'She has some fire.' He thought and put his fingers to his lips. He walked through the streets watching teens walk down the roads with their spouses. The girls would look googly eyed at him and the guys would glare at him asking for a fight. Though one kid pushed it to far. "What you looking at poser." The man asked and Spike just kept walking. "Yeah that's what I thought. You don't want any of this." He said and Spike smirked, he used to be that way with Dru when they were younger. "What a loser. Who does he is?" The kid asked and Spike gave him the finger over his shoulder. He heard footsteps and a girl scream. He turned adn caught the kid in the nose with his fist. "Fuck." The kid said stumbling backwards. "Just go on with your little girl. You don't want to get me mad." Spike said was about to walk away but the kid grabbed his shoulder and hit him. Spikes head rocked to the side then he vamped out and grabbed the kid. The boy screamed when Spike moved his head to his neck. Spike unvamped when he smelt the smell of piss. "Sad." Spike said and pushed the kid away from him and walked away. He kinda felt bad for the kid. He pissed himself in front of his girlfriend. Spike chuckled and walked into the cemetery and to his crypt. He opened the door and the scent of the slayer assulted him. "What do you want?" He asked and she stood from his chair. "Where is Willow?" She asked and he took off his duster and hung it on the wall. "Home." He told her and walked to his bed. She ran after him and tackled him to the bed. "Where is she? What did you do to her?" She asked and he threw her off of him. "She is at home you bloody twit! I may be an asshole, but I am not an asshole who kills babies, born or unborn." He said and she stopped getting up. "You know?" She asked an he nodded. "After the wolf left I went out and she was crying in the hall. She told me and I walked her home." He told her and she froze. "You saw the werewolf?" She asked and he nodded. "You all have. He is part of your group." He said and she stared at him. "You are lying." "Ask him why he leaves before it gets dark and why he doesn't want Red to have the baby." He said and she thought for a second. 'He does leave before darkness falls.' She thought and then she heard a cough. "Now, if you'll leave, I want to go to sleep." He said and she left.


	4. Oz was at Willows

Willow walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She looked into the mirror that was hung on her wall. Her face was flushed red and she had a goofy grin on her face. 'It was just a kiss.' She thought then sighed. She looked away from the mirror and looked down at her stomach. "Why did you have to be Oz's?" She asked her stomach and then stood up. She walked to her dresser and pulled open a drawer. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and began to strip out of her clothes. She turned on the water and got into the shower and let the water run over her. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the tile wall. "Willow?" She heard from the other room. "In here Buffy." She called out. Buffy walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet so she was looking at the shower. "So, did Spike hurt you in anyway?" She asked and heard Willow chuckle. "No, he just walked me home and didn't leave until I had closed the door and locked it, like a real man should." She said and Buffy noticed the venom in her voice when Willow compared Spike to Oz. "Hey, Will's I'm sorry about Oz not wanting the baby and all. You're not gonna give it up or kill in are you?" She asked and heard Willow give a snort. "No, I'm going to keep my baby. Wether he likes it or not." Willow said. BUffy smiled at her friends guts, though she knew Willow could probably never say that to Oz's face. "Oww." Willow said and Buffy stood from the toilet. "What?" She asked getting ready to kick some ass. "I got soap in my eye." Willow said in a pouty voice.

Oz woke up at a warmness moved over him. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. There lay the body of a young man. He jumped and moved away from the body. "Jesus." He said and then stood up. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them back on. He walked out of the alley and walked in the direction of Willows. He walked to the front door and tried to open it but it was locked. He walked around back and tried that door but it was locked also. He walked to the balcony and jumped up to it and walked to the doors. He pulled at them but they were locked also. "Fuck." He muttered. "What are you doing here?" He heard Buffy ask and looked over the ledge at her. "I was looking for Willow." He said in a nice tone. "Gonna sneak into her bedroom?" She asked and he shook his head. "Just making sure it was locked." He said and jumped down from the balcony. "Listen here, Wolfboy. You hurt her in anyway and I'll kill you. Got me?" She asked and he nodded.

Spike woke up to the smell of lilacs. He opened his eyes and saw Willow sitting in his chair. He watched her as she watched Passions on his tv. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a quiet tone and she jumped. "Oz was at my house this morning and Buffy told me I should come here in case he wants to hurt me and the baby." She said and he looked at the three bags by the door. "For how long?" He asked and sat up in the bed making sure that the sheets didn't uncover his waist. "We're not sure yet. If he doesn't leave, it could be until I have the baby. Or it could be until he gets sick of looking for me, or it could be until he finds me and desides to kill my baby." She said and Spike could smell the salt from her tears. "He won't hurt you red. Trust me." He said and then said a little shyly. "Could you turn around?" And then got dessed.

"Oz was at Willows this morning." Buffy said as she walked into the library. "Yes we were informed by Willow before she left for Spikes." Buffy sat down at the table and sighed. "I don't know if it was the right thing to send her to him." Buffy said. "It was the right thing. Right now he is the only defense we have against Oz. As far as we know Oz is afraid of Spike. In both forms." Giles said and Buffy sighed again. "I know, but Willow is still so innocent." Buffy said and Giles sighed. "She can handle Spike. She has a bag full of weapons. That she can use." Giles told her. She nodded then Giles ushered her out of the library. "Go to class." He said and she walked out. She turned around and looked at him. "She has weapons?" She asked. "Xander wanted to make sure that she was safe. Of coarse she made him carry the bag all the way to Spikes with her for making her take them." Giles to her and Buffy smiled, 'that's Willow' She thought happily and walked off to class.


	5. Heat?

Willow watched Spike walk to the door and open it. A gust of wind came in and blew the dust everywhere causing Willow to sneeze. "Sorry pet." Spike apologized.

"It's ok." She told him. "I'm going to need a broom, duster, dust pan, Pledge, and some paper towels. She made the mind list then got up and grabbed her purse.

"Where do you think that you are going?" Spike asked standing in front of the door.

"I just told you where I was going. I'm going to go to the store and get the things that I just listed off. You know you have to come with me, so get your coat." She told him as she walked toward the door. He took his coat off the rack and handed it to her. "What?"

"You're pregnant, you need this more than I do." He told her and helped her put on. She turned and kissed his cheek.

"You're making me think that maybe you're not all that big and bad." She giggled then walked out the door with Spike behind her. "I mean, you haven't smoked around me since that night and now you are giving me your coat, plus you waited until my door was closed and locked before you left that night." She said and Spike just snorted.

"I was lighting up a twig." He told her and heard her giggle. "What?" He asked with a smile. "Get over here." Said and pulled her to him and the scent of the dog. She felt him loop his arm around her waist as they continued to walk.

"What?" She whispered to him.

"The mutt is around here somewhere." He whispered back. She nodded and looked around. She saw him duck behind a tombstone and moved closer to Spike. "What is it?" He asked as he switched sides with her. He saw the mutt then sniffed the air and sped up.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked.

"He's in heat and he can smell that you are too."

"Wait, you can smell that?" She asked and watched him give a short nod. "That is gross. That's gross, eww, Spike I really didn't need to know that. But I don't feel like that."

"Feel what?" He asked not really paying attention to her.

"That." She stressed.

"What horny?" He asked and she nodded. "You're still in heat." He told her as they exited the cemetery. They walked the two blocks to the store and entered. The bell rang and it startled Willow. "Calm down pet, he's not following us anymore." Spike told her and followed her down a couple of isles until she had what she needed. She paid for the items and they walked back outside.

"What does it smell like?" She asked as she sat on the bench and ate the saltines she had just purchased.

"What does what smell like?" Spike asked then growled at one of the men that was looking at Willow.

"My heat." She answered.

"You? You smell like roses with a little must." He answered growling at another man.

"And why do you keep growling?" She asked.

"Vampires keep looking at you. I know what it's like to be young and smell a woman in heat." He told her then walked to the other side of the doorway and lit a 'twig' as he called them.

"What's it like?"

"You are just full of questions tonight aren't you pet?" He chuckled.

"Well I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat luv." He said and watched her narrow her eyes at him.

"Alright, it's like your very first orgasm." He told her and she looked at the ground. "Don't tell me that the wolf never gave you one." He said looking at her in disbelief.

"I've had one." She told him still looking at the ground. "I think." She added.

"Pet you don't need to think, you've either had one or you haven't." He told her and she shook her head.

"Then I haven't." She told him in defeat.

"So wolves aren't the best of lovers are they?" He asked with a smile.

"Shut up. Bring me back to the crypt." She told him and stood. He stubbed out his cigarette and followed her out of the stores parking lot. They walked a block before a voice yelled Willow's name. Willow turned around and saw a girl that she went to school with. "Hey." Willow said.

"How have you been, I haven't see you in school in like a week. Who's this?" She asked looking at Spike.

"This is William, he's a friend. I've been sick lately." Willow said then felt Spikes arm go around her waist. "I don't know when I'll be back." Willow told her truthfully.

"Yeah Oz said that you two broke up. He also said that you thought you were pregnant. So is it true? Are you gonna have a baby?" She asked and moved toward Willow but Spike pulled her back.

"Hands off." He growled then vamped out and the girl hissed at him. "She's mine." He told her and the girl stalked away. "Don't talk to people that you don't know."

"But I knew her. We had classes together. That was until I started to show." Willow said looking down at her 5 month tummy. "Man, I'm huge!" Willow exclaimed. Spike laughed and led her back to the crypt.

"You'll get bigger." He told her while closing the door to the crypt.

"I don't want to get bigger, I'm already huge as is." She told him sitting down on the bed that they shared. She remember the first night that they had to share the bed.

Flashback

Willow sat up and looked around the room. She saw something move from the jarred door to the corner of the room. She slid off the couch and crawled to Spikes bed. His arm was hanging off the side of the bed. She grabbed his hand and he didn't move. "Spike." She whispered.

"I know." She heard him whisper back. She heard something slide on the floor behind her and turned she came face to face with a yellow eyed grinning demon.

"Dinner is served." It said in a low tone. Spike reached down, grabbed the stiff girl and put her up into his bed and sat up. He stood in full vamp, also in full nothingness. Willow looked at his toned back and derriere. 'God he's beautiful.' She thought. There were a few low growls and the vampire left. Spike turned back around his human features sliding back into place.

"Maybe it would be best if we both slept here from now on." He told her climbing back into the bed. Willow caught a glimpse of his manhood and blushed. 'He's a lot bigger than Oz was.' She told herself. "Are you just going to kneel there all night or what?" He asked annoyed. She scurried under the blankets and moved to the edge of the bed.

End flashback

"Well deal with it pet it's going to happen." He told her and sat down in his chair.


	6. The Demon in Spike

Willow sat up and look around the empty room. "Spike?" She called out out softly knowing that if he were near that he would answer her. She heard nothing. She removed herself from the blanket and bed then moved to the door and opened it. 'It's still dark outside so he probably went out to patrol or hunt or maybe he went out to smoke.' She told herself then closed the door and went back to the bed. She was about to climb back into it when the door swung up with such force that she was surprised the door didn't shatter off the wall. She turned with a scream and saw Spike with blood running down the side of his head. "Spike?" She asked and he looked at her with a look that she'd never seen in his eye before.

"Go." He whispered to her as he walked toward her. She saw the demon in him and began to temble with fear. Not only for herself but also for her unborn child also. She moved around and put the bed between them knowing that it wasn't going to do much help but it was all she could do. She thought back to the bag of weapons that Xander had make her bring and silently thanked him for thinking about this type of thing happening. She had never thought that this would happen, that he would go evil on her and try to kill her. She backed up until her foot hit the bag. She quickly turned and grabbed the top weapon which just happened to be a stake. She held onto as if it were her lifeline. "Red, I don't want to hurt you but the bloodlust is to bloody strong! You have to go, get out of here." He told her.

"And go where Spike? I have a werewolf out there that wants to kill my child and I wouldn't make it to Buffy's or any one elses. Where do you want me to go huh? Out there so I can get killed by either you or some other demon? Is that what you want Spike? me and the baby gone? Out of your life? Do you want to taste the blood of my unborn child? Is that the bloodlust that you are feeling?" She asked the questions as if they were just one big question. When she stopped talking sha had to think if anything she said had actually made scence to even herself. As Spike thought over what she was talking about she moved. She surprised herself when she moved quickly and drove the stake into his arm pinning it to the side of his body. He screamed out in agony then fled. She stumbled back against the bed clutching at her chest with one hand and holding her tummy with the other trying to calm her racing heart. She say something and moved to close the door.

"Willow?" She heard Buffy's voice and relief washed over her as the slayer stepped into veiw looking at the open crypt door.

"Buffy." Willow pulled the blonde itno the crypt and slammed the door. "It was horrible, Spike tried to send me away told me to get out that bloodlust was too much. I had to stake him."

"Willow, you didn't." Buffy said as panic set in, Spike was the only weapon that they had against Oz and here Willow had gone and staked him. "Willow, he was the only thing that we had to protect you against Oz. Now that he's..."

"He'll come back, i just scared him away, put it in his arm not his chest." She told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh thank god." Buffy sighed knowing that they still had the chance to safe Willow and the baby. "Where did he go?" She asked looking out the door. Willow looked at her as if she had gone completely insane.

"What does that matter?" Willow asked looking ou the door.

"Well did he go to feed or did he just run away to get the stake out then come back and try again?" Willow tried to swallow the lump that had risen in her throat. 'Come back?' She thought. "Willow? Was he screaming in pain as he ran or did he scream once then run away?"

"What's the difference?" She asked scared that he'd come back and try to kill her again. "Can't you just stay here incase he does come back?" Willow's voice was trembling and she knew it was noticable.

"If he was screaming as he ran he's going to come back and try again, if he screamed then ran then he'll go find some one else to feed on."

"He screamed then ran. That means he's not going to try and kill me?" She asked.

"Wouldn't count on it." Came spikes amused voice. "Oh, and thanks for the stake, just what I needed Pet." He told her with a smile then walked in taking off his duster as he passed the two girls. "I'm not going to go all big bad on you so you can settle down."

"Spike you scared me!" Willow screamed at him crossing the room and slapping him across the face. "Not only am I pregnant but I am also very easy to scare and you know that! Why did you do that?" She yelled at him with a stern look. 'God she looks so damn gorgeous when she's mad.' He thought.

"Willow he didn't mean to. The demon." Buffy reminded the young red head of the fact that she was living with a vampire not just another human.

"Oh, right." She shrugged as she chuckled. "Forgot."

Spike was the first to wake up and look at the door. He could see the sun shining around the door trying to get in. He groaned and rolled over drapping his arm round Willow. 'Wait, willow ain't this small no more.' He opened his eyes and saw that it was a pillow and not his red head. 'Again with the claiming... she isn't yours.' He's mind told him. He found the note taped to the tv, but it wasn't in Willow's writting.

'Fang,

Willow's water broke this morning, had to take her to the hospital, come when the sun goes down.'

It was Xander who had written the note. How had he not smelled her fear when it had happened and how did Xander know, there was no telephone in the crypt. He pushed the thought aside and began to search any signs that the water breaking had taken place in the crypt but there was none. 'So she wasn't here when it happened.'


End file.
